


Идеальный День святого Валентина [The Perfect Valentine’s Day]

by Katherine93



Series: Маленький цветочный магазин на углу [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Relationships, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Dating, Established Relationship, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, Long-Haired Bucky Barnes, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Stuff, Scenting, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wooing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93
Summary: День Святого Валентина уже на следующей неделе, как и их с Баки четвертое по счету свидание. Стив еще не знает, что бы такого особенного придумать на этот день, а вот у его друзей уже есть парочка идей для их идеального романтического вечера…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Маленький цветочный магазин на углу [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864510
Kudos: 26





	Идеальный День святого Валентина [The Perfect Valentine’s Day]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Perfect Valentine's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031598) by [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87). 



> Продолжение истории "Маленький цветочный магазин на углу [The little flower shop on the corner]"  
> Советуя сначала прочесть первую часть, чтобы узнать как у них все начиналось)

— Уже придумал что-нибудь интересное на День святого Валентина? — спросила Наташа, пока они завтракали, — тем более это первый день всех влюбленных для тебя и твоего нового парня.

— Точно, — улыбнулся Сэм, посмотрев на Стива. — Какой у тебя план?

— Эм, ну, — неуверенно начал Стив, постукивая пальцами по кружке, — я подумывал о том, чтобы купить ему… цветы?

Сэм с Нат удивленно уставились на него в ответ.

— Стив, ты же помнишь, что он сам работает в цветочном магазине?

— Не могу же вообще оставить его без цветов? — возразил Стив, — кроме того, это не единственное, что я приготовил.

— Ну, тогда выкладывай что ты припас? — подбодрил его Сэм.

— Я думал на счет того, чтобы пригласить его на ужин, — добавил Стив, — это будет наше третье, подожди-ка, четвертое свидание. Поэтому да, на ужин.

— Ты уже зарезервировал где-то столик? — спросила Нат, промокнув губы салфеткой.

— Еще нет, — ответил Стив.

— Стив, это же День святого Валентина! — поразилась Нат, — да еще и пятница. Тебе бы лучше поторопиться, иначе не найдешь ни одного свободного столика.

— О, — поник Стив, понимая, что ему нужно было уже давно сделать это, но почему-то он только сейчас это осознал, — думаю, сегодня я этим и займусь.

— Так это ваше четвертое свидание? — улыбнулась Нат, — Так вы с ним уже добрались до второй базы?

Сэма прорвало на хохот, а Стиву было вот совсем не до смеха.

— Это не ваше дело, — нахмурился он. И нет, не дошли, но Нат, кажется, уже об этом догадалась.

Пока они с Баки успели лишь сходить вместе попить кофе, а на следующий день отлично провели время на выставке, где Стив выставлял свою картину, затем еще раз сходили в кафе и прогулялись по Центральному Парку. В конце каждого свидания Стив получал нежный поцелуй в щеку, и пока этого было достаточно — он не хотел торопить события. Баки просто невероятно нравился ему, и Стив не желал все испортить.

— Как на счет первой базы? — продолжила расспрашивать Нат.

Ничего не отвечая, Стив просто положил вилку на стол и тяжело вздохнул. Друзья называется!

Сэм хихикая, подтолкнул Нат плечом:

— Эй, отстань от человека и дай ему, наконец, поесть, — теперь они начали хихикать уже вместе, и Стиву ничего не оставалось, как закатить глаза в отчаянии.

— Я больше никогда никому из вас ничего не расскажу! Никогда, — пожаловался он и вновь вернулся к своим артишокам и томатам черри.

— Да ладно, — произнесла Нат уверенно, — мы бы все равно почувствовали по твоему изменившемуся запаху, если бы вы, наконец, переспали.

Сэм снова дико захохотал, но быстро успокоившись, произнес:

— Наташа, не говори такое, пока он есть свой бедный салат.

— И почему мы вообще друзья, — спросил Стив сам себя.

К счастью, у него была пара знакомых омег и он планировал спросить совета у них. Как только что продемонстрировали Сэм и Нат, у альф спрашивать было бессмысленно.

В тот же вечер он отправился на ужин с Кэрол и Марией в небольшое, но уютное бистро. Им просто чудом удалось найти на это время няню для своей дочери Моники, и за столом этим вечером сидели только они втроем. Как только они получили закуски, Кэрол тут же начала расспрашивать его о том, как обстоят у него дела на любовном фронте.

— Я еще никому не рассказывал о том, что встречаюсь кое с кем. Как ты узнала? — удивился Стив.

— Наташа, — просто ответили Кэрол с Марией в унисон.

— Ну, это все объясняет, — вздохнул Стив.

— Так какой он? — улыбнувшись, спросила Кэрол, — наверняка очень милый?

— Да, он — невероятный, — ответил Стив, чувствуя, как на губы набегает немного глуповатая улыбка.

— И он работает в цветочном магазине? — подключилась Мария, отпивая вино из бокала.

— Это магазин его сестры. У нее недавно родился ребенок, и они всей семьей помогают ей с магазином. Он подменяет ее по субботам, и именно там я его впервые и заметил.

— Я думала, что у тебя на цветы… — нахмурившись, начала Мария.

— Да, аллергия, — согласился Стив, — когда я первый раз появился в магазине, то выглядел наверняка совершенно не привлекательно, расчихавшись, и вытирая сопли. Не лучшее первое впечатление.

Мария и Кэрол добродушно рассмеялись.

— Уверена, что все было не настолько плохо, как ты говоришь, — попыталась утешить его Мария.

— Он — омега? — поинтересовалась Кэрол, и Стив кивнул в ответ. — И как ты собираешься удивить его на День святого Валентина?

— Эм… — хмыкнул неуверенно Стив.

— Ага, просто отличное начало. Мне нравится, — подшутила Кэрол, удивленно вскинув брови.

— Да нет, я собираюсь подарить ему цветы, — начал Стив, — и может, еще… шоколад?

Пара одновременно кивнула ему в ответ:

— Классика, — отозвалась Мария.

— Что-нибудь еще? — подсказала Кэрол.

— Я отведу его на ужин в ресторане, — решительно добавил он.

— Надеюсь, ты уже заказал столик? — спросила Кэрол.

— Эм, еще нет, — признался Стив, — но я нашел парочку неплохих мест.

— Тебе нужно поторопиться, Стив, — посоветовала Кэрол, — в это время места во всех хороших ресторанах обычно очень быстро разбирают.

— Сегодня я обязательно займусь этим, — решительно произнес Стив, — уверен, что все будет в порядке.

Как только Стив вернулся домой, то тут же расположился на диване и начал искать подходящий ресторан для их с Баки пятничного вечера.

Но, к сожалению, каждый раз как он звонил куда бы то ни было, ему отвечали, что все столики уже заняты.

Стив, не сдаваясь, пытался снова и снова, однако во всех более или менее стоящих заведениях, расположенных поблизости, ответ был один и тот же — мест нет. Все, что они могли предложить — прийти к ним в ресторан и ждать, если столик вдруг освободиться, но Стива такой вариант совершенно не устраивал. Нельзя придумать ничего ужаснее, чем провести их первый день влюбленных, стоя в ресторане и надеясь, что, возможно, кто-нибудь не явится и место освободиться!

Отложив телефон, Стив устало потер глаза.

— Черт, — пробормотал он, поняв, наконец, что облажался.

Ему некуда вести Баки в пятницу.

Вскоре домой вернулся Сэм и застал Стива, все также сидящим на диване и погруженным в собственное отчаяние.

— Есть успехи? — спросил Сэм, скинув спортивную сумку на пол.

— Нет, — вздохнул Стив, разозлившись на самого себя. — Разве что я могу предложить ему отметить этот день совместным походом в парк или еще чем-то подобным? Других идей у меня просто нет.

— А как на счет того, чтобы привести его сюда, — Сэм обвел взглядом их квартиру, — скажи, что приготовишь ему что-нибудь.

Стив посмотрел на него удивленно:

— Что приготовить? Я ужасно готовлю.

— Так закажи еду на вынос, — усмехнулся Сэм. — Давай же, Стив. Включай голову! Прояви фантазию!

— Ты прав, — обрадованно хмыкнул Стив, — я попытаюсь что-нибудь придумать. А как на счет тебя?

— У меня свидание, — Сэм лукаво улыбнулся и направился в кухню, — не беспокойся! — Крикнул он, обернувшись через плечо, — меня не будет до позднего вечера, если я вообще вернусь домой на ночь!

— Спасибо, — улыбнувшись, ответил Стив.

« _Ну, хорошо, может быть, этот план и сработает_ », — подумал он. Стив осмотрел квартиру, относительно чистую, но это можно легко исправить, однако обстановка казалась какой-то спартанской. Ну не настраивает она на романтический лад! И как же Стиву превратить эту квартиру в уголок для двух влюбленных? Может быть, цветы и тихая, мелодичная музыка исправят положение?

Скрестив руки на груди, он попытался представить, как все устроить.

Должно быть, не так уж это и сложно, правда?

На следующий день было воскресенье, и Стив отправился к Баки в уже знакомый ему цветочный магазин.

Баки обычно не работал по воскресеньям, но его мама заболела, и ему пришлось подменить ее. Стив рад был побыть с ним, может помочь чем-то, хотя и не слишком долго — через пару часов он начинал чихать и просто-таки заливаться соплями. Но увидеться с Баки стоило любых жертв.

— Поможешь мне? — сходу спросил Баки, доставая канцелярский нож и разрезая картонную коробку. Сегодня он заплел волосы в хвост, в которой воткнул карандаш, и Стив подумал, что так Баки выглядит довольно забавно.

— Конечно, — отозвался Стив, наблюдая, как омега вытаскивает из коробки целлофановый пакет с украшениями в виде маленьких птиц.

— Повесь их на деревянную вывеску, — попросил он, передавая пакет Стиву.

— Как именно: в какой-то особой последовательности или просто в разнобой?

Баки пожал плечами и улыбнулся:

— Придумай что-нибудь, _ты_ же художник.

— Хорошо, вызов принят, — улыбнулся в ответ Стив и отнес пакет с украшениями к оконной вывеске: на деревянной поверхности были установлены крючки в виде ветвей, на которые можно было повесить все что угодно. Стив решил, что будет символично к празднику составить композицию из будто бы целующихся птиц.

Через пару минут к нему подошел Баки и рассмеялся, увидев творение Стива.

— Отлично получилось, ты принят!

Стив просиял в ответ, и Баки передал ему емкость с лепестками роз.

— А это еще что? — осведомился Стив, надеясь, что не расчихается.

— Лепестки роз, — ответил Баки, закатив глаза, — Бекка просила использовать их. Можешь раскидать их как-нибудь, чтобы было красиво. Я без понятия, что с ними делать. — Баки кивнул на витрину, — Вся эта чушь с днем влюбленных просто идиотизм.

— Осторожнее! Тебе повезло, что твои посетители этого не слышали, — подшутил Стив. Сейчас в магазине были только они вдвоем, посетители в такой ранний час обычно не появлялись.

— Мне плевать, — фыркнул Баки, коварно усмехнувшись. — А вот Бекка прибежала бы сюда и надрала бы мне зад букетом самых колючих роз, если бы я вздумал распугивать клиентов.

Стиву чертовски нравилась лучистая улыбка Баки, видя ее, он сам становился намного счастливее.

— Да, скорее всего она так бы и сделала. Но как бы она тебя не задирала, ты все равно молодец, что ей помогаешь.

— Ага, — кивнул Баки и обтер руки о рабочий фартук, взглянув на Стива на мгновение, — Извини, что тебе приходиться так проводить воскресение, сидя здесь со мной.

— Не извиняйся, — возразил Стив, — мне нравится это место.

— Даже если ты здесь постоянно чихаешь?

Стив рассмеялся и сгреб горсточку лепестков, наслаждаясь их гладкостью.

— Это не проблема. Главное, что я здесь с тобой.

Баки кивнул, смущенно раскачиваясь с пятки на носок.

— Ну, эм… я тоже рад, что ты со мной, — сказал Баки, посмотрел на Стива и немного застенчиво улыбнулся.

Стив просиял в ответ, но уже через секунду момент был испорчен колокольчиком, сообщающим о прибытии первых покупателей. Баки закатил глаза и скорчил умильную рожицу, прежде чем обернуться и поприветствовать их. Стив же едва сдерживал смех, наблюдая за его кривляньями.

Стив вновь взял охапку невероятно гладких лепестков и покатал их между пальцами, рассматривая вывеску перед собой и обдумывая, как лучше их использовать.

Пока Баки был занят покупателями, Стив попробовал представить идеальную картину того, как бы ему все это оформить. Он решил, что рассыплет лепестки по полу рядом с фоном из деревянной вывески. Это должно напоминать лесную местность с опавшими на землю листьями. По крайней мере, Стив на это надеялся.

Подождав пока Баки ненадолго освободиться, Стив спросил, есть ли у него какая-нибудь уже не пригодная для продажи роза, но которую он мог бы еще использовать для украшения. У Баки нашлось несколько списанных цветов, которые они обычно жертвовали больницам или просто выбрасывали от ненадобности, и он показал Стиву, где они хранятся.

Стив выбрал несколько цветов, которые были лишь немного помятыми, и нашел там же моток тонкой проволоки. Усевшись перед вывеской на перевернутое ведро от цветов, он начал сгибать проволоку, пытаясь придать ей желаемую форму, сплетая ее со стеблями роз.

Баки до сих пор занимался клиентами, а Стив, в свою очередь, работал над созданием композиции. Закончив, он дождался, пока все покупатели уйдут, прежде чем вновь пойти искать Баки.

— У тебя есть какая-нибудь красивая лента ну или что-нибудь подобное? — спросил он, держа в руках получившееся украшение в форме сердца.

— Ничего себе! — восхитился Баки, взяв его в руки, — Это ты только что успел смастерить?

— Ага, но не уверен, долго ли продержаться розы, — Стив пожал плечами.

— Да уж, без воды они, к сожалению, через пару дней завянут, но все равно у тебя здорово получилось, — ответил Баки, передавая украшение обратно Стиву.

Он дождался, пока Баки, потянув за один из мотков с лентами, отрезал кусочек от яркой розовой ленты, аккуратно повязал ее к сердцу и передал Стиву, чтобы тот повесил его где-нибудь на окне.

— Я сейчас вернусь, только выйду на улицу и сделаю парочку фотографий, — предупредил Баки, наблюдая, как Стив вешает украшение в центре, — отправлю потом Бекке, а она потом уже сама пусть размещает их в Инстаграме или еще где.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Стив, отряхивая рука об руку и отступая на пару шагов назад. — Вроде выглядит неплохо? Может мне сделать еще парочку?

— Если хочешь, я только за, — поддержал его Баки.

— Отлично, — воодушевился Стив, и тут ему пришла мысль: а любит ли сам Баки подобные вещи? — Ты любишь цветы? — начал было он, — ну, я имею в виду, любишь ли ты, когда тебе их дарят?

— Ты интересуешься из-за приближающегося Дня святого Валентина, или из-за того что я — омега? — тут же спросил Баки в ответ, посмотрев на Стива.

— Эм, — Стив вдруг понял, что сказал что-то не то, — извини, я просто… я не был уверен, что…

Баки отмахнулся, мол «не переживай ты так».

— Не обращай внимания, на меня иногда находит, когда дело касается этих вещей. Попробуй вырасти спокойным парнем-омегой, когда в школе лишь ленивый не посмеялся над тобой из-за этого или назвал тебя «неженкой», который любит цветочки.

— Прости, — еще раз извинился Стив, — то есть, я понимаю тебя. В детстве я был _ужасно_ мелким, можно даже сказать дохляком, поэтому я представляю, какими злобными козлами могут быть дети, стоит им понять, что ты чем-то отличаешься от них.

— Ты был мелким? — усомнился Баки, заметно удивившись.

Стив криво улыбнулся.

— Очень. В добавок еще и астматиком, поэтому другие альфы никогда не брали меня играть с собой.

— Мне так жаль, Стив, — по лицу Баки видно было, что он искренне сочувствует Стиву, — я не хотел жаловаться тебе на свои дурацкие проблемы в прошлом. Прости меня.

— Пожалуйста, не извиняйся, — поспешил остановить его Стив, — я хочу знать все о тебе: хорошее и плохое. Так это значит, что мне не стоит дарить тебе цветов на Валентинов день?

Баки лишь рассмеялся в ответ:

— Умоляю, только не цветы! Я уже видеть их не могу!

— Никаких цветов. Принято, — подтвердил Стив, улыбнувшись. — Как на счет шоколада?

— Я не ем шоколад, — ответил Баки.

— О, — Стив должен был предвидеть это, — так чем ты хочешь заняться в этот день? Я хотел отвести тебя в ресторан на ужин, но я — идиот, который совсем забыл, что во всех ресторанах в округе все столики будут забронированы еще на пару недель вперед! Может быть, я приготовлю нам ужин, как тебе?

— Как на счет твоего соседа, он не будет против, если мы займем вашу квартиру?

— Нет, у него тоже будет свидание. Он сказал, что не вернется до позднего вечера.

— Хм, — Баки улыбнулся, — может быть, лучше используем мою квартиру? Я живу один.

— А, да, конечно, — ответил Стив удивленно, — думаю, так будет даже лучше. Я могу заказать еду и принести ее с собой.

— Не нужно, я приготовлю нам что-нибудь, — убедил его Баки. — У тебя есть аллергия на что-то еще, помимо пыльцы? Пришли мне список, чтобы я ненароком не отравил тебя.

— Хорошо, — рассмеялся Стив, — тогда с меня вино?

Баки просиял в ответ:

— Считай, что это свидание.

~~

Уже вечером Стив написал Баки сообщение, добросовестно перечислив все продукты, на которые у него имелась аллергия, добавив в конце, что ему жаль, что с ним бывает так сложно. Баки попросил его не загоняться из-за этого и спросил, нравится ли Стиву мексиканская кухня. Это была одна из его любимых кухонь, поэтому он тут же поинтересовался у Баки, стоит ли ему купить вместо вина бутылку текилы, вроде как подшутив. Они уже довольно часто и долго переписывались, и Баки, кажется, нравилось, как он шутит.

Ну, по крайней мере, Стив на это очень сильно надеялся.

Баки забраковал идею с текилой, посоветовав ему выбрать белое вино, например, Пино Гриджио, которое будет идеально сочетаться с едой. Стив безоговорочно ему доверял, решив так и сделать.

Некоторое время попереписывавшись, Баки вдруг прислал ему сообщение с подобным содержанием: « _Я знаю, что это наше четвертое свидание, и ты придешь ко мне домой, но на секс можешь пока не надеяться_ ».

Стив, мягко скажем, удивился, потому что об этом он не думал от слова совсем. Но прочитав это сообщение, мысли Стива направились как раз-таки в ту самую сторону, и он никак не мог сообразить, что же ответить Баки, поэтому, немного паникуя, вновь решил пошутить.

« _Но я уже_ _подготовился — везде воском побрил_ », — отправил он.

Стив шокировано уставился на свое же сообщение. Баки же поймет, что он пошутил? Правда ведь?

Он быстро напечатал еще одно:

_«Если что, то это была шутка. Конечно, я ни на что такое не надеялся. Я рад просто провести с тобой этот вечер. Без всяких задних мыслей!»_

Стив отправил сообщение, тяжело вздохнув. Он ждал ответа Баки, бродя по комнате туда-сюда и надеясь, что он только что все не испортил.

Получив ответное сообщение, начинающееся со смеющегося смайлика, Стив почувствовал небывалое облегчение.

_«Ты воск используешь? Круто! Да, я понял, что ты не какой-нибудь придурок, просто хотел предупредить, ты же понимаешь? Некоторые альфы только об этом и думают, если дело касается приглашения домой. Просто хотел быть с тобой честным. Извини :-*_

_«Не извиняйся. Я хочу, чтобы ты делился со мной всем, что приходит тебе в голову. И нет, я не использую воск, но, может, стоит попробовать, как думаешь? :-*_

Баки в ответ отправил ему несколько ржущих рожиц и «НЕТ» капс локом.

В пятницу Стив отработал только полдня, решив, что если возникнет необходимость, за выходные он справиться с оставшимися заказами. Все-таки хорошо, когда не нужно отчитываться начальнику, если работаешь на себя.

Сегодня — День святого Валентина, и Стив уже отправил Баки фотографию с букетом цветов, который он нарисовал для него. В ответ Баки написал ему, что сегодня уйдет с работы пораньше и ждет его к себе к 6.

Стив быстренько принял душ, сбрил наросшую за день щетину и выбрал для себя сегодня более элегантную одежду: темно-синюю рубашку и пару черных брюк. Ему хотелось предстать перед Баки и произвести должное впечатление. На то, чтобы более или менее аккуратно уложить волосы — особенно на лбу они никак не хотели лежать так, как нужно — он потратил, казалось, слишком много времени. Напоследок он использовал совсем немного усиливающего собственный запах одеколона. В самый раз.

Подготовленное заранее вино в специальном подарочном пакете уже стояло на полке в прихожей, и, закончив с приготовлениями, Стив позвонил в такси и заказал машину, назвав сперва свой, а затем и адрес Баки.

« _Ну, вроде все готово_ , — подумал он про себя, — _время быть очаровательным и галантным джентльменом, лишь бы только ничего не испортить!_ »

— Удачи, Стив! — крикнул ему в след Сэм, откуда-то из глубин квартиры. Он тоже как раз готовился к своему свиданию.

— Спасибо, — ответил Стив, — и тебе тоже!

— Ха! И без нее справлюсь! — последовал самоуверенный ответ Сэма.

Стив улыбнулся, и, захватив с собой пакет с вино, повернулся к двери.

— Увидимся завтра на бранче?

— Конечно!

У подъезда Стива уже ждала машина, и как только он приземлился на сидение, то сразу же отправил Баки сообщение, о том, что уже едет. На дорогу уйдет примерно около получаса, благодаря образовавшимся как назло пробкам, и Стиву ничего не оставалось, кроме как глядеть в окно и нервно постукивать по колену пальцами. Время, казалось, тянулось бесконечно, но вот он уже подъехал к дому Баки и почувствовал, что начинает нервничать еще больше.

— Ладно, — шепчет он самому себе под нос, подходя все ближе ко входу в здание (которое оказалось чрезвычайно красивым и современным), — не паникуй, у тебя все получится! — Подойдя к двери, он нашел нужный номер квартиры и нажал на кнопку. Спустя пару гудов, он услышал голос Баки.

— Хей, это я, — начал Стив.

— Я знаю. Вижу тебя через камеру, — ответил Баки со смешком, — поднимайся.

Дверь, пикнув, открылась, и Стив зашел внутрь.

Хорошо, что здесь был лифт, и Стив воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы, во-первых, не появиться у Баки на пороге взмыленным и потным, а во-вторых, чтобы, наконец, собраться. Нервно подергивая себя за воротник рубашки, он пытался успокоиться — все-таки он собирается провести с Баки вечер, отведав наверняка вкусную домашнюю еду. Это было очень важно для него. Поэтому ему просто необходимо было взять себя в руки.

Выйдя из лифта, Стив поискал глазами номер нужной ему квартиры, и повернул налево. Вот и она — №107. Только он поднял руку, чтобы постучать, как дверь распахнулась, и в проеме показался счастливо улыбающийся Баки.

— Привет! — казалось, улыбаться ярче уже нельзя, но нет. Этот парень просто невероятный! — Заходи!

— Спасибо! — Баки прикрыл за ним дверь, когда тот вошел внутрь, и надо сказать, Стив сразу же прикипел взглядом к Баки, который сегодня решил оставить волосы распущенными, и сейчас они красиво обрамляли его столь же прекрасное лицо. На нем сегодня были сочно-бардового цвета рубашка и темные брюки. И пах он тоже невероятно хорошо. Не успел Стив зайти, как почувствовал, что здесь, в его квартире запах еще насыщеннее и ярче, и с наслаждением вдохнул.

В следующую секунду Баки удивил Стива, наклонившись и быстро поцеловав его в щеку, отчего тот немного завис и не шелохнулся, даже когда Баки уже отстранился.

— Хм, — произнес Баки пораженно, — изумительный аромат.

Стив в ответ скромно улыбнулся:

— А, да, это просто одеколон. Вот, держи, — произнес он, и передал Баки пакет с вино, — это вино и кое-что для тебя.

— Ох, Стив, — поблагодарил Баки, и на его губах расцвела улыбка. — Что это там? — он зарылся рукой внутрь и вытащил маленький подарочный пакет.

— Это просто мелочь, — начал объяснять Стив, когда Баки достал нарисованную им открытку и сделанный из бумаги цветок, — я знаю, ты говорил никаких цветов, но…

— Ты сам их сделал? — изумился Баки, крутя в цветок между пальцами.

— Да, — Стив улыбнулся, — я знаю, что это старомодно и наверно банально…

— Совсем нет, мне нравится. И открытка, Стив, это очень мило, — Баки придвинулся и нежно поцеловал его в губы, — мне нравится. Спасибо тебе.

Стиву удалось лишь улыбнуться в ответ, чувствуя себя невероятно счастливым, и он последовал за Баки внутрь квартиры.

— Проходи, присаживайся, — сказал Баки, приглашая Стива в прекрасно обустроенную кухню с открытой планировкой, в середине которой располагался кухонный островок, окруженный столешницами с отражающей свет гранитной поверхностью, и встроенным маленьким столом.

Стол был уже накрыт на двоих, Баки даже добавил на него свечей и небольшой букет, из которого, Стив заметил, торчало маленькое красное сердечко.

— Ты же говорил, что ты не любишь цветов, — подловил его Стив, садясь за стол.

Баки улыбнулся, открывая одну из бутылок с белым вино.

— Я принес их из магазина, и они для тебя. Только потому, что я сказал, что мне не нужны цветы, не значит, что я не могу подарить их тебе. — Он разлил вино в бокалы и поставил один перед Стивом. — С Днем святого Валентина!

Стив счастливо просиял в ответ и поднял бокал.

— С Днем святого Валентина, Бак! — произнес он, чокаясь с Баки, поддерживая тост.

Баки приготовил множество великолепных блюд: острые энчиладас с курицей, салат с фасолью, сырные начос с соусом, а на десерт он смешал коктейль «Маргарита» и разлил его по бокалам, украшенным по кроям солью.

Стив заметил, что Баки, несомненно, получал удовольствие от готовки, чувствуя себя, словно рыба в воде, хозяйничая на кухне. Он предложил свою помощь, но Баки убедил, что у него все идет по плану, так что Стив может спокойно сидеть и наслаждаться едой. На фоне играла какая-то латиноамериканская музыка, и Баки иногда подхватывал ритм и он покачивался под музыку, не забывая при этом продолжать готовить. Стив же попивал вино и улыбался, наблюдая за тем, как Баки энергично двигается по кухне.

Было так уютно находится здесь, рядом с ним. Стив по своей натуре всегда был домоседом, и было невероятно приятно разделить этот домашний уют с кем-то другим.

Стив обычно не пил алкоголь, и к тому времени как Баки представил ему свой десерт — кажется, это был карамельный пудинг — он, опустошив бокал с вином и еще один с «Маргаритой», почувствовал, что немного захмелел. Попробовав кусочек пудинга, Стив восхищенно вздохнул и посмотрел на Баки.

— Что это?

— Испанский пудинг Флан, — ответил Баки, отломив ложкой кусочек, и засунул себе в рот. — Карамель, ром…

— Да, ром я чувствую, — Стив незамедлительно съел еще кусок, — Ммм, мне нравится.

Баки выглядел польщенным похвалой.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось. Я уже очень давно не готовил никому, кроме как для членов семьи.

— Рад был отведать твои великолепные блюда, — ничуть не лукавя, ответил Стив, — это был лучший ужин в моей жизни!

Баки наклонил вперед голову, но все же было видно, что он довольно улыбается.

— Позволишь мне хотя бы помыть посуду в качестве благодарности? — спросил Стив.

— Можешь помочь мне загрузить посудомойку, — рассмеялся Баки, — это, правда, не обязательно. Нужно будет как-нибудь повторить. В следующий раз я могу приготовить что-нибудь из итальянской кухни.

— Мне нравится итальянская кухня. — Стив кивнул, соглашаясь.

Закончив с едой, они никуда не спешили и еще немного посидели за столом, допивая вино, болтая о своих друзьях, семье Баки, картинах Стива и своей работе и увлечениях, которые приносили им радость. На эти безопасные темы было легко разговаривать, по крайней мере, Стив так думал до тех пор, пока они вместе не убрались на кухне, и Баки не открыл вторую бутылку с вино и предложил им перебраться в гостиную.

Стив догадывался, что сейчас пойдут другие темы для разговора, и вновь немного занервничал, с удовольствием принимая от Баки бокал с вино, и последовал за ним в гостиную.

На стенах было развешено несколько гравюр, и Стив не смог отказать себе в удовольствии рассмотреть их и направился прямо к ним.

— Решил проверить насколько хорош мой вкус касаемо искусства?

— Именно, — рассмеялся Стив, рассматривая представленные перед собой работы в стиле сюрреализм. Конечно же, это были копии, однако он полностью одобрял выбор Баки. — Мне нравятся работы Доротеи Таннинг*, — произнес Стив.

— У нее очень чувственные произведения.

Баки улыбнулся, словно рад был получить одобрение.

— Да. А чьи картины удостоились чести находиться в твоем доме, а, Стив?

— Пока ничьи, все потому, что сейчас мы снимаем жилье, а стены только недавно были перекрашены.

— Но все-таки, чьи бы это были работы, если бы у тебя был выбор?

— Ну, если бы у меня был выбор, то я бы сам нарисовал что-нибудь — дайте мне белые стены, и я устрою что-то непонятно в стиле «в комнате взорвалась бомба из красок». Помнишь, как в том фильме Бри Ларсон?

Баки тотчас удивленно вскинул брови и непонимающе помотал головой.

— «Магазин единорогов»**, — подсказал Стив, — ты не смотрел? Он есть на Нетфликс. Классный фильм! Она сыграла художницу, которая никак не могла найти свое место, потому что была слишком странной.

— Добавлю его в свой список фильмов, которые нужно посмотреть, — ответил Баки и улыбнулся ему, — кстати, говоря о фильмах — я приготовил нам один.

— Правда? — Стив был приятно удивлен такой возможностью. Может им удастся избежать неловких тем.

Они расположились на диване, и Стив удостоверился, что между ними осталось достаточно свободного пространства, чтобы не создавать смущающих ситуаций. Когда они передвигали диванные подушки, из них, должно быть, полетела пыль, потому что у Стива внезапно засвербело в носу. « _Только бы не начать чихать из-за решившей внезапно проявиться аллергии!_ » — подумал он и слегка зажал пальцем нос для надежности.

Кажется, Баки ничего не заметил, судя по тому, как он спокойно взял пульт и начал искать нужный фильм. Стив ожидал, что сейчас он включит какую-нибудь романтическую комедию или что-то подобное, но Баки удивил его, улыбнувшись и усевшись удобнее на диване.

Стив с интересом наблюдал, как появившийся на экране Стив Бушеми заходит в бар и начинает намеренно раздражать группку мексиканцев, мешая им своими вопросами.

Единственную романтическую комедию с участием Стива Бушеми, которую Стив знал, была «Певец на свадьбе»***, но это точно была не она. Этот фильм больше походил на вестерн.

— Что это за фильм? — шепнул Стив.

— Угадай, — прошептал Баки в ответ.

Если честно, то Стив понятия не имел, что они смотрели. Сцена сменилась на историю из воспоминаний Бушеми, и Стив, конечно же, сразу узнал молодого Антонио Бандераса с длинными волосами, палящего во все стороны под аккомпанемент гитарного перебора.

« _Это не совсем то, что я ожидал посмотреть сегодня_ », — только успел подумать Стив, как уровень насилия, кажется, превысил все границы. Ну правда, было уже как-то совсем кроваво.

— Ты уже смотрел его? — спросил Баки.

— Нет, — покачав головой, ответил Стив.

Очевидно они смотрели «Отчаянного»****, как потом узнал Стив из последующих титров.

— Ха, — выдохнул он, наблюдая, как Антонио Бандерас поет и играет на гитаре, — а это…интересно.

— Как ты мог не смотреть «Отчаянного»? — усмехнулся Баки, — это же классика.

— Какого года этот фильм?

— Он вышел где-то в середине 90-х, — не запомнив точную дату, ответил Баки.

— Тогда я был еще не настолько крут, чтобы смотреть подобные фильмы, — пожав плечами, признался Стив.

Баки в ответ рассмеялся:

— То есть сейчас ты достаточно крут?

— Эм, — неуверенно пробормотал Стив, наблюдая, как на экране разворачивается еще одна кровавая сцена, — сейчас и проверим.

— Хочешь сказать, что не был одним из крутых, популярных парней в школе? — поддразнил его Баки.

— Ха, точно нет. Я всегда был странным чудаком.

— Ну раз ты художник, то человек ты, должно быть, очень интересный, так ведь?

— Куда там, — буркнул Стив, перебирая в голове всех людей искусства, которых когда-либо знал, и не мог назвать ни одного, кого бы посчитал достаточно интересной личностью. — Зависит о того, как ты понимаешь слово «интересный».

— С этим соглашусь, — Баки подложил под себя ногу и развернулся к Стиву, переводя на него все свое внимание, — ты с детства интересовался искусством?

— Ага, — кивнул Стив, делая глоток вина, — я всегда рисовал. Мама поощряла мой интерес и когда могла, покупала мне множество всяких принадлежностей и отправляла на курсы по рисованию, проходившие после школы.

— И каково это было? — спросил Баки, — Я имею в виду — быть альфой, интересующимся искусством?

— О, — Стив ностальгически рассмеялся, — в старшей школе я уже был изгоем, поэтому это особо ничего не поменяло бы. Сразу после выпуска я прошел стажировку в художественной студии. Я многому научился там и в колледж так и не пошел.

— Ты самоучка? — Баки удивленно уставился на Стива. — Никогда бы не подумал, потому что ты хорош!

— Спасибо. — Стив почувствовал, что щекам стало жарко, и заметно смутился, — долгое время я занимался цифровым искусством, познакомился и подружился с парой человек, которые занимались графическим дизайном и взяли меня под свое крыло. Они убедили меня, что это самый легкий способ зарабатывания денег, когда в то же время я мог бы в свое удовольствие заниматься искусством.

— Где ты обычно рисуешь? — спросил Баки, — Дома?

— Иногда да, если это не что-то масштабное, — пояснил Стив, — еще я снимаю у друга студию, чтобы не заляпать всю квартиру.

— Я бы хотел посмотреть, где ты работаешь, — кивнул Баки, улыбнувшись.

— Эээ… — Стив застенчиво просиял, — все не так интересно, как тебе кажется, но я бы с удовольствием как-нибудь взял бы тебя с собой.

— Я уверен, что это здорово, — возразил Баки, — думаю, это, правда, круто, что ты следуешь за своей мечтой. Я всегда хотел пойти в киношколу, но… — он не договорил, пожав плечами, и отпил из бокала.

— Родители были против? — предположил Стив.

— Ага, — негромко пробормотал Баки и тускло улыбнулся, — они хотели, чтобы я получил достойную работу, поэтому практически полностью управляли моей жизнью. Я ненавидел старшую школу и с колледжем история не изменилась.

— Мне так жаль, — Стиву было грустно слышать это, — я знаю, что сейчас есть разные курсы, может у тебя получилось бы ходить на дополнительные курсы после работы? У тебя найдется на них свободное время?

— Нет, не боюсь, что нет. В любом случае, сейчас я все выходные занят, помогая Бекке с магазином.

— Да, точно, — пробормотал Стив, когда его вдруг осенило, — знаешь, одна моя подруга является видео-редактором и сводит сейчас фильм о шоу, над которым я работал. Может нам стоит как-нибудь зайти к ней в офис, когда она в следующий раз будет что-нибудь монтировать? Ты сможешь побольше узнать об этой работе, ее сложностях и всем таком.

Баки посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— Ты серьезно?

— Конечно, почему бы и нет. Я напишу ей. Кажется, она говорила, что в эти выходные снимает что-то на Центральном вокзале.

— Ага, но она точно не будет против, если мы к ней присоединимся?

— Она всегда нуждается в помощниках… давай я прямо сейчас напишу ей, — Стив вытащил телефон и отправил Кэрол короткое сообщение, в котором он в основном умолял ее позволить им с Баки присутствовать на съемках или хотя бы во время монтажа. — Готово, — произнес он, убирая телефон обратно в карман, и снова сосредоточил все внимание на Баки, — уверен, что она согласиться и все будет отлично.

Баки широко улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Стив. И почему ты такой хороший, а?

— Ну…думаю все благодаря моей маме. Она всегда говорила, что если можешь сделать что-то хорошее — делай. — Стив как-то грустно рассмеялся.

Баки потянулся к нему и накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Мне жаль. Я уверен, что она так гордилась бы тобой.

В ответ Стив развернул ладонь и крепко пожал руку Баки. Сейчас ему это было необходимо.

— Спасибо, Бак. Надеюсь, что так.

— Конечно же, это так, — Баки опустил бокал на кофейный столик и придвинулся ближе к нему, — А с чего бы быть по-другому?

Взглянув на Баки, Стив неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Думаю, ты субъективен.

— Можно задать вопрос? — вдруг спросил Баки. Они все еще держались за руки, кажется, даже не собираясь отпускать друг друга. Стив согласно кивнул. — Почему ты один? Я имею в виду — это твой выбор или… Извини, мне просто стало любопытно.

— Я сам задавался этим вопросом, — Стив замялся и нервно рассмеялся, — я не знаю. Может мне просто не везло в этом плане. Я скучный, со мной не так уж интересно общаться, может еще и в этом дело.

— Ты совсем не скучный. — Тут же возразил Баки, непонимающе уставившись на него, — с чего ты так решил?

— Потому что знаю, что это так, — Стив ответил, просто пожав плечами, — я работаю, хожу в зал, психую, когда не получается нарисовать то, что задумал, практически никуда не хожу, постоянно зависая дома, и рисую, пока смотрю что-нибудь на Нетфликс.

Баки рассмеялся, прикрывая рот рукой, на что Стив, подхватив его настроение, улыбнулся в ответ.

— Что смешного?

— И что из этого должно быть скучным? — Баки усмехнулся и добавил, — Господи, Стив. Зачем ты на себя наговариваешь?

— Ничуть. Хотя могу дать тебе почитать свое резюме — мой агент постарался, составляя его, и поверь, там я просто супергерой какой-то!

— С удовольствием прочту. Кстати я уже заходил на твою страничку в Википедии. Впечатляет! — произнес Баки, убирая прядку волос за ухо, и слегка наклонив голову. — А еще я успел заглянуть в твой профиль в Инстаграм.

— О Боже! Тот, с моими картинами? — Стив покачал головой, заметно смутившись, — Его ведет мой агент. И пожалуйста, не обращай внимания на надписи под картинами, она решила, что это будет смешно. Я сам никогда даже не заходил туда.

— Стив, у тебя уже тысячи подписчиков, — восторженно пробормотал Баки, — Это впечатляет! И все посты с твоими картинами действительно классные. Я, хм… — он вновь неосознанно поправил волосы и скорчил смущенную рожицу, — я сделал кое-что, без твоего ведома…ну и…

— Да? И что же? Мне интересно, расскажи! — Стив вскинул брови в удивлении.

Баки как-то неуверенно рассмеялся, и произнес:

— Помнишь, на прошлой неделе ты помогал мне с украшением витрины, и я тогда еще сделал пару снимков на память?

— Ну да.

— Ну так вот, я успел сделать несколько фотографий с тобой, пока ты вешал эти цветочные штуки. Мне показалось это милым, и я запостил их на странице нашего магазина. В общем, люди узнали тебя и теперь Бекке постоянно звонят, спрашивая можно ли купить у нас твою цветочную композицию.

— Ух ты, это неожиданно. — Стив рассмеялся, явно пораженный таким поворотом событий, — можно мне посмотреть те фотографии?

— Конечно, — Баки вытащил из кармана телефон и, поискав в нем что-то, передал его Стиву. На экране был пост в Инстаграм с десятком фотографий, сделанных у оконной витрины, на некоторых из которых попадался повернувшийся спиной к камере Стив, вещающий цветы. Под фотографиями стояла надпись: _«Местный Нью-Йоркский художник Стив Роджерс помогает нам украсить магазин ко Дню святого Валентина!»_

Прочитав пост, Стив светло улыбнулся.

— Мне нравится. И я совсем не против, чтобы Бекка продала те сердца, которые я сделал. Деньги можно передать в детский фонд, ну или еще куда-нибудь.

— Бекка тоже предлагала отдать полученные средства на благотворительность, но хотела узнать, куда бы именно ты хотел их пожертвовать.

— Это так мило с ее стороны, — Стив, правда, был тронут этой затеей, и сразу же подумал о маме, — я хотел бы передать деньги в благотворительные фонды, занимающиеся исследование онкологических заболеваний. Если вы не против?

— Конечно нет. Тогда так и поступим, — Баки выглядел невероятно обрадованным, услышав, что Стив поддерживает их идею. — Спасибо тебе, Стив. И я, правда, сделал это не намеренно, прости.

Опустив взгляд, Стив внезапно вспомнил, что они до сих пор держат друг друга за руки, и воспользовавшись этой возможностью, он мягко сжал ладонь Баки в своей.

— Все хорошо, Баки. Правда.

Их момент прервал звук входящего сообщения, пришедшего на телефон Стива.

— Это, должно быть, от Кэрол, — произнес он, немного удивившись, но достав телефон, убедился, что прав. — Точно. Кэрол написала, что ждет нас завтра или в воскресенье на Центральном вокзале. Она будет там днем.

— Правда? — Баки был невероятно рад этой возможности. — Здорово! Мне уже не терпится поучаствовать в ее работе. О, я как раз свободен завтра! Думал, удивлю тебе, когда ты зайдешь завтра в магазин. Мой двоюродный брат замещает меня завтра, так что я буду свободен весь день!

— Отлично, — Стив улыбнулся, — тогда я напишу Кэрол, что мы присоединимся к ней завтра? — получив утвердительный кивок от Баки, Стив написал подруге ответ. — Ну вот, все улажено. Будет весело, ну, по крайней мере, тебе. Отчего-то я уверен, что Кэрол заставит меня таскать ее сумку с оборудованием.

— Спасибо тебе, Стив! — произнес Баки радостно и, придвинувшись к нему вплотную, поцеловал в щеку. — Правда, я так благодарен тебе, спасибо огромное.

Стив довольно вдохнул запах счастливой омеги и гордо улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Рад, что смог помочь.

Баки даже не думал отодвигаться от него, восхищено всматриваясь Стиву в глаза, и Стив в свою очередь был готов к тому, что они сейчас поцелуются. Можно сказать, что ему не терпелось уже начать. Он опустил взгляд на губы Баки, невероятно красивые, пухлые и наверняка очень мягкие, и вновь посмотрел ему в глаза.

Не собираясь делать первый шаг, Стив предоставил Баки решать, хочет он того или нет. Еще в детстве ему вбилось в подкорку, что делать выбор за омегу нельзя. Неправильно. Поэтому Стив терпеливо ждал его последующих действий, хотя и чувствовал, что от возбуждения вся кровь давно прилила от головы намного южнее. Сперва Баки не двигался, и Стив практически пропустил момент, когда Баки все же приблизился к его губам, и они, наконец, встретились в своем первом настоящем поцелуе.

Чувствуя себя самым счастливым человеком на планете, Стив с наслаждением целовал Баки, вдыхая его завораживающий запах. Баки углубил поцелуй, мягко удерживая лицо Стива в своих ладонях, и тому приходилось всеми силами сдерживать себя, чтобы не взять все в свои руки, а позволить омеге вести.

Подняв руку, Стив, едва касаясь, проскользил пальцами по его щеке, нежно поглаживая. У Баки отросла небольшая щетина, и целовать его было немного щекотно, но Стиву казалось, что ощущение от незначительного покалывания приносит еще большую остроту.

Запах омеги становился все сильнее и ярче, и Стив почувствовал, что его ведет он него, еще больше возбуждает. Баки видимо тоже наслаждался его усилившим запахом, потому как, оторвавшись пару раз от его губ, он тут же тыкался носом Стиву в местечко рядом с шеей и жадно вдыхал.

Продолжая втягивать уже смешавшие запахи друг друга, они, кажется, и не заметили, что их сперва неторопливые поцелуи переросли во что-то более страстное: Баки практически забрался Стиву на колени, всем телом вжимаясь в него, отвечая на поцелуй. Когда они, наконец, в очередной раз ненадолго отстранились друг от друга, Стив уже практически слышал, как Баки просит его притормозить, но вместо этого Баки лишь соблазнительно взглянул на него и выдохнул почти в самые губы:

— Надеюсь, ты не посчитаешь меня слишком распутным, если я скажу, что хочу, чтобы мы прямо сейчас переместились в спальню?

— Нет, — произнес он, улыбнувшись, — но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мы не обязаны переходить к сексу прямо сейчас, Бак. Меня устраивают и просто поцелуи.

Баки негромко рыкнул в ответ, и как-то хищно уставился на Стива.

— Спальня. Сейчас. Если хочешь? — в отличие от первых двух, последняя фраза звучала уже вопросительно.

— Конечно же, хочу, — торопливо ответил Стив, — идем.

Довольно-таки быстро вскочив с дивана, Баки повел его в сторону своей спальни. Зайдя внутрь, он ударил по выключателю, и в комнате загорелся свет, позволивший Стиву рассмотреть двухспальную, аккуратно застеленную кровать, уже ждущую их. Повернувшись к Баки, Стив хотел было что-то сказать, но оказался в крепких объятиях омеги, и, кажется, обо всем забыл. Жадно целуясь, они все-таки добрались до кровати, наткнувшись на которую, Стив спиной приземлился на мягкое одеяло и подумал, что все будет великолепно, просто обязано быть! Баки упал на него, оказавшись сверху, и мгновенно продолжил то, с чего они начали, зайдя в спальню. Неторопливо исследуя руками упругое тело Баки и растворяясь в поцелуях, Стив вдруг почувствовал, как в носу защекотало.

« _Возможно, это все из-за пыли, поднявшейся после их падения на кровать_ », — решил Стив и попытался не обращать на это внимания. Однако в следующее мгновение в носу стало невообразимо щекотно, и Стив понял, что сейчас чихнет, и если не успеет отвернуться, то сделает это прямо на Баки.

— Черт, подожди, — удалось пробормотать ему, прежде чем он отскочил от Баки и, повернувшись в сторону, громко чихнул.

— Будь здоров, — удивленно произнес тот.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Стив и тут же вновь чихнул, успев спрятать лицо в ладонях. В носу жутко свербело, и глаза начали слезиться, — фух, — выдохнул он и еще раз чихнул.

Баки слез с кровати и, осмотревшись, нашел бумажные салфетки и протянул их Стиву.

— Что не так? — обеспокоенно спросил Баки и присел рядом с ним, — это из-за еды?

— Нет, думаю, что это… — недоговорив, Стив чихнул и шумно высморкался в салфетку, — из-за пыли? Или еще из-за чего-то? — он повернулся и вопросительно уставился на покрывало, накинутое на постели, — может это твой кондиционер для белья?

— Думаешь? Но… — Баки внезапно напрягся, на лице читалось тревога. Повернувшись к Стиву он с надеждой спросил, — у тебя же нет аллергии на кошек, так ведь?

— Кажется есть, но не такая сильная, как на… А что?

— О Господи! — Баки обеспокоенно взглянул на Стива и прикрыл рот рукой. — У меня есть кошка, и она спит прямо здесь, на кровати. Стив, выходи отсюда сейчас же! Выходи! Быстрее!

— Вот черт, — пробурчал Стив, пока Баки выпроваживал его из спальни, наглухо захлопнув дверь. Уже сидя в кухне, куда его привел Баки, Стив чихнул еще несколько раз, но постепенно ему становилось легче.

— Я же не убил тебя случайно? — горестно простонал Баки, — можешь, стоит вызвать скорую?

— Бак, успокойся, — Стив осторожно вытер нос, высморкавшись, и добавил, — не все так страшно, просто небольшая аллергия, как например, на пыль или пыльцу. Со мной все будет в порядке.

— Господи, — Баки навалился спиной на стол и рассеяно растер лицо ладонями, — я даже не подумал спросить есть ли у тебя аллергия на кошек. Вот же идиот!

— Ты не идиот, перестань себя винить. Все хорошо. А если у тебя найдется антигистаминное и больше бумажных салфеток или платочков, то будет еще лучше.

— Да, точно. Подожди, сейчас принесу, — быстро пробормотал Баки и удивил Стива, пулей вылетев из квартиры. Буквально через пару минут он вернулся с лекарством и передал его Стиву.

— Это подойдет?

— Да, спасибо. — Стив, не медля, закинул одну таблетку в рот и поблагодарил Баки, который передал ему стакан с водой. — Где ты его достал?

— Попросил у соседки, — пояснил Баки, — У нее тоже периодически случается сенная лихорадка*****. Она как раз сейчас сидит с моей кошкой.

— А, понятно.

Баки ненадолго отлучился в гостиную и принес Стиву коробку с платочками и вновь ушел, вернувшись уже с намоченным полотенцем и пачкой влажных салфеток.

— Нужно обтереть тебе лицо и руки. Кажется, это помогает.

Стив, улыбнувшись, ответил:

— Ты прав, иногда помогает. — Он шмыгнул носом, из которого практически текло, вытащил еще один платок и приложил к носу. — Да. Извини, я просто ходячая катастрофа, и испортил вечер.

Он посмотрел на Баки, который, не отрываясь, глядел на него, и они одновременно звонко рассмеялись.

— И ты извини меня, — произнес Баки, просмеявшись, и вытер набежавшие от смеха слезы, — вот, черт. Это же не помешает нам встречаться? Ну, я о том, что у меня есть кошка? Потому что ты, правда, мне нравишься, но я и кошку свою очень люблю!

Рассмеявшись, Стив обнадежил его:

— Конечно не помешает, я постараюсь как-нибудь это пережить. Да и вообще — сейчас я выгляжу практически идеально! Видел бы ты меня летом, когда повсюду летит пыльца и пыль. Вот это зрелище, причем совершенно не привлекательное!

— Меня таким не испугать, поверь мне! — Усмехнулся Баки, — Так как нам продолжать встречаться, когда у тебя аллергия на мою милую кошку?

— Как тебе идея — в следующий раз готовлю я. Или не знаю… думаю, если на простынях не успеет посидеть твоя питомица, то все будет нормально?

— Это можно устроить, — Баки кивнул, — она спала на кровати, да и я… как-то не ожидал, что мы окажемся в спальне. Я просто поддался моменту…

— Не волнуйся, все хорошо, — произнес Стив, — Все было идеально до того момента, пока я не начал чихать.

— Так и есть, — губы Баки медленно расплылись в довольной улыбке.

— У тебя найдутся чистые простыни? — с надеждой спросил Стив.

— А? Оу, мне сменить…?— Баки вскочил из-за стола и пробормотал, — я сейчас!

Примерно через двадцать минут Баки вернулся на кухню, сообщив, что поменял простыни на новые, выбросив старые в стирку.

В первую очередь они решили проверить, станет ли Стив чихать, и уселись на кровати, захватив с собой коробку с платочками на случай, если эксперимент провалиться. Пока они ждали, что же произойдет, Баки решил показать Стиву фотографии своей кошки в Инстаграме — это оказалась белая, супер пушистая кошка по кличке Альпи.

— У меня здесь в основном только ее фотографии, и я даже подумывал о том, чтобы создать ей ее собственный аккаунт, но у меня никак не выходит сделать хорошую фотографию, которую можно было бы поставить на аватарку, — показывая следующее фото, рассказал Баки.

— Может именно она станет героиней твоей первой короткометражки? — предложил Стив, на что Баки рассмеялся, откинув голову назад от смеха.

— А что? Может быть. Ой, подожди, я должен показать тебе видео с ней. Ты будешь рыдать от смеха!

Они просидели так около получаса, смотря видео на телефоне Баки и обнимаясь. Со Стивом, кажется, было все хорошо, он больше не чихал, и поэтому они решили, что для него вполне безопасно будет поспать здесь.

Укладываясь в кровать, Стив заранее извинился за свой храп из-за заложенного носа, на что Баки ответил, чтобы тот не беспокоился. Они заснули, и Баки всю ночь уютно прижимался к Стиву, обхватив его, словно большая панда.

Проснувшись утром, они, никуда не торопясь, еще немного повалялись в постели, но, к сожалению, им все же пришлось встать — Баки нужно было забрать кошку от соседки. Ожидая их возращения, Стив стоял в кухне уже наготове, не забыв принять антигистаминное, когда Баки вернулся с кошечьей переноской в руках.

— Ты уверен, что мне стоит выпускать ее при тебе? — спросил Баки, посмотрев на него.

— Конечно. Если я не стану ее трогать, ничего плохого не случиться, — произнес он, держа в кармане заранее подготовленный бумажный платок.

Едва Баки раскрыл дверцу, как Альпи, мимолетно взглянув на Стива, проследовала в спальню.

— Она довольно скромная, — пояснил Баки, насыпая подушечки в кошачью миску, и не забыв налить воды, — ей понадобиться время, чтобы привыкнуть к чужому запаху.

— Ясно, — кивнул Стив, — мне стоит вызвать нам такси или поедем на автобусе?

— Определенно такси. Мне сегодня как-то лень идти до остановки, — добавил Баки и легко улыбнулся.

— Если повезет, то, может быть, мы даже встретим Сэма и Нат на бранче.

~~

— Ёу, — раздраженно воскликнул Сэм и раскинул руки в стороны, заметив появившихся из-за угла Нат со своим бесполезным парнем Клинтом, которые, наконец, удосужились появиться. — Ну и сколько мне прикажете вас ждать?

Наташа в свою очередь бросила на Клинта злобный взгляд.

— Очевидно же, что это все из-за Клинта.

Сам же виновник их недовольства, натянувший на нос темные очки, лишь спокойно поднес палец к губам и негромко шикнул на них.

— Дай угадаю — похмелье? — усмехнулся Сэм.

— Никогда не пей с русской, — горестно вздохнул Клинт, потирая виски.

Закатив глаза, Сэм тяжко выдохнул:

— Идем уже. Стив сказал, что встретит нас у «Карлуцио». И нам бы стоит поспешить, хотя что-то подсказывает мне, что он тоже опоздает.

Не успел он договорить, как Наташа уже оказалась рядом с ним, когда они повернули в сторону кафе.

— Эй, подожди-ка! Стив что, вчера не ночевал дома?

— Конечно, нет! — Сэм рассмеялся. — Видимо свидание удалось на славу.

— Наконец-то, — буркнула Наташа. — А как прошло твое свидание?

— Все было прекрасно! Мы встречаемся на следующей неделе. — Сэм довольно улыбнулся.

— Эй, ребята, подождите! — Клинт явно не поспевал за ними, отстав на пару метров, — не так быстро!

— Мы займем тебе местечко, — отозвалась Наташа, и вновь повернулась к Сэму. — Ну правда, я же предупреждала его, чтобы не пил так много.

— Можем заказать ему «Кровавую Мэри», — предложил Сэм.

Они поспешили, повернув за угол, и проходили сейчас как раз мимо того цветочного магазина, в который их друг наведывался уже около месяца. Сэм заглянул внутрь, но так и не смог разглядеть там нового парня Стива.

— Сэм, идем, — поторопила его Нат.

Они были буквально в паре кварталов от их любимого бистро, и так как погода сегодня радовала своим теплом, решили занять столик на веранде. К сожалению, им не повезло и все столики, расставленные на свежем воздухе, уже были заняты, хотя на часах не было еще и одиннадцати. Расстроившись, Наташа негромко пробормотала что-то на русском — скорее всего что-то неприличное, — Сэм начал выглядывать посетиителей, на случай если кто-то вскоре соберется уходить.

Внезапно его внимание привлек свист, и, развернувшись в его сторону, Сэм с Наташей заметили Стива в солнцезащитных очках, сидящего за, пожалуй, лучшим столиком и помахивающего им меню. Наташа тут же направилась в его сторону, Сэм же удивленно покачал головой и последовал за ней. Клинт в это время как раз только добрался до кафе, успев почти опрокинуть чужой столик, извиниться и отправиться к друзьям.

— Стив, ты просто молодчина! — поприветствовал его Сэм, с облегчением заметив, что стульев, расставленных вокруг стола, вполне хватит для их компании.

— Наш спаситель, — добавила Нат, проскользнув на место рядом со Стивом, и взяла в руки меню, — Клинт, сядь уже, пожалуйста.

Клинт рухнул на соседний стул, и Сэм сел рядом. За столиком оставался еще один свободный стул.

— Повезло, что ты занял большой столик, — проговорил Сэм, — мы не знали, что Клинт… — он на секунду замолчал, уловив в воздухе аромат омеги, и с любопытством посмотрел на Стива.

Тот же в ответ растянул губы в самодовольной ухмылке и произнес:

— Да, Баки тоже здесь. Извини, что в этот раз ты стал пятым колесом, Сэм.

Сэм открыл было рот, чтобы ответить ему что-нибудь саркастичное, но в этот момент Стив стянул очки, за которыми все это время скрывал слегка покрасневшие глаза.

— Что случилось? — тут же поинтересовался Сэм, — он что, заставил тебя рыдать?

— Хм, у Баки просто есть кошка, — попытался объяснить Стив, — ну и моя аллергия решила проявиться в самый неподходящий момент, но мы уже со всем разобрались.

— Ты уже сделал заказ? — перебила их Нат, — я жутко голодна.

В этот момент к их столику кто-то подошел, и Сэм поднял взгляд, ожидая увидеть официанта, но вместо этого узнал омегу Стива.

— Привет, — произнес он и сел рядом со Стивом, — я уже давно хотел встретиться с вами.

Они поприветствовали его в ответ, пожав руку, а Клинт, сама неуклюжесть сегодня, умудрился уронить солонку, пока тянулся к нему через весь стол, и, кажется, снова выбесил Нат, которая верила в приметы и послушно выбросила щепотку соли через плечо, чтобы не навлечь на них проблем.

—Добро пожаловать в клуб, Баки, — пошутил Сэм, — и гарантирую, тебе понадобится кофе. Очень много кофе!

— Но самое главное — мне придется запастись антигистаминным, — отозвался Баки, обменявшись загадочными улыбками со Стивом. — Говори сразу, чем еще я должен закупиться, чтобы суметь в любой момент спасти тебе жизнь?

— Со мной все будет отлично, не беспокойся, — просто ответил Стив, — до Клинта мне еще далеко.

— Эй, он не настолько плох, — решила заступиться за своего парня Нат, а Клинт лишь пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

— Да у тебя вся сумка забита всем, что может понадобиться Клинту, — возразил Стив, — ты даже с собой ее не берешь, когда его нет рядом.

— Мы называем ее «сумкой с подгузниками», — как будто по секрету прошептал Сэм, придвинувшись к Баки, — в ней все: начиная с пластыря и заканчивая запасными трусами. Все, что необходимо для основных его нужд.

Наташа уже выглядела немного раздраженной, а Клинт лишь рассмеялся, услышав слова Сэма, и произнес:

— Да ладно вам, ребята, это было всего один раз!

— А что мне, помимо антигистаминного, стоит добавить в сумку для Стива? — Баки усмехнулся, взглянув на него.

— Бумажные платки, — начала Нат.

— Влажные салфетки, — добавил Сэм.

— Зарядку для телефона, — вспомнила Нат, — у него всегда телефон почти разряжен.

— Эй! — вмешался Стив.

— Шоколадные батончики, крекеры, в общем, разные снеки, — не собирался сдаваться Сэм, продолжив перечислять дальше. — Он становится просто невыносимым, когда голоден.

Стив горестно простонал, упав лицом на сложенные на столе руки, заставив Баки вновь рассмеяться.

— Куплю-ка я себе ранец, — пробормотал Баки, ласково поцеловав Стива в щеку, — я же должен как-то позаботиться о своем альфе.

**Author's Note:**

> * Дороте́я Та́ннинг (англ. Dorothea Tanning; 25 августа 1910 — 31 января 2012) — американская художница, представительница сюрреализма. Выступала как живописец, скульптор, график, сценограф, книжный оформитель (работала над книгами Андре Пьейра де Мандьярга, Герасима Люка и др.).  
> ** «Магазин единорогов» (англ. Unicorn Store) — американский комедийный фильм режиссёра Бри Ларсон по сценарию Саманты МакИнтайр. Главные роли исполнили Ларсон, Сэмюэл Л. Джексон, Джоан Кьюсак.  
> *** «Певец на свадьбе» (англ. The Wedding Singer) — американская романтическая комедия 1998 года, снятая Фрэнком Корачи по сценарию Тима Херлихи. Главные роли в фильме исполняют Адам Сэндлер и Дрю Бэрримор. Это первый из трёх фильмов с участием Сэндлера и Бэрримор, позже снявшихся в комедиях «50 первых поцелуев» (2004) и «Смешанные» (2014).  
> **** «Отча́янный» (исп. Desperado) — боевик с элементами вестерна режиссёра и продюсера Роберта Родригеса, вышедший на экраны в 1995 году. Второй фильм «Мексиканской трилогии» Родригеса, начавшейся в 1992 году с фильма «Музыкант» и завершившейся в 2003 году фильмом «Однажды в Мексике». Главные роли в «Отчаянном» исполнили Антонио Бандерас и Сальма Хайек.   
> ***** Поллиноз, или сезонный аллергический риноконъюнктивит, — сезонное заболевание, причиной которого является аллергическая реакция на пыльцу растений. Заболевание иногда называют сенной лихорадкой, хотя сено не является значимым фактором в генезе заболевания, а лихорадка не характерна для данной патологии.


End file.
